More than a Friend
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: “I like you” he said confidently. Rosette smiled widely and said “Yeah, I like you too”. Chrno couldn’t believe his ears and beamed at her. “Why wouldn't I? You’re my best friend”. With those words, his world crumbled. Full summary inside! RxC
1. Chapter 1

"**More than a Friend"**

**Poshpuppy27: I decided to discontinue 'I'm a girl, you're a boy'. Don't ask me why though. I'm busy with 'When HE came'. So I just decided to do a two-shot (chopped into 4 chapters). Yup, something simple. Haha. Plus, I'm having fun playing a guessing game. And I'm pretty busy with my personal life. So…Read and Enjoy! R & R!**

Summary: "I like you" he said confidently. Rosette smiled widely and said "Yeah, I like you too". Chrno couldn't believe his ears and beamed at her. "Of course, I like you. You're my best friend". With those words, his world crumbled. How can he convince her that he likes her as 'More than a Friend'? Chrno's POV.

Die-normal

"Die"-talking

_Die-thinking_

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never said. Never will.

* * *

"**More than a Friend"**

**Chapter 1: Confession Plan number 1**

_It was all getting out of control. I couldn't control my feelings that well…Not at all… When she comes near me, my heart beats twice as fast as before. I couldn't look at her in the eyes directly at all! What the hell was wrong with me? Something was wrong…VERY wrong._

"Chrno!"

I groaned and shifted to face the wall of my room. It was dark blue. Very simple, like its owner. _That annoying voice…That annoying voice which keeps on repeating in my head all over and over again…Ugh…Why can't she just keep quiet?! Oh yeah, because I'll miss her voice if she does that._

Chrno, as I was called, curled into a ball and put a pillow over my face. I breathed loudly, anticipating the sounds that were coming next. And as I predicted, I heard muffled footsteps, a crash, and then a loud cussing voice. I smiled at that. The footsteps were coming nearer now, louder and louder. …and so was the beating of my heart. I mentally began my countdown.

_3…_

_2…._

_1…_

"CHRNO!!!" the door slammed opened, and a beaming sunshine colored haired with the prettiest ocean blue eyes entered the room. Said girl giggled mischievously and came towards me. I pretended to ignore her. _Yeah right dimwit, as IF you could._

"Wake up sleepyhead" a sweet voice whispered into my ear. I could feel the heat and the reddening of my ears up to the nape of my neck. Involuntarily, I shuddered. I could hear her chuckle at my pathetic reaction. I moved towards the wall and curled into a ball, pretending to sleep.

"Come on Chrno! Wake up; it's like 2 in the afternoon! How could someone like you sleep until that time?! Really! Your band mates won't like it one teensy weensy bit!" she snickered. _To hell with my band mates! I just want to sulk here, yet an annoying angel is here._

"Ku-ro-no", she whined. I grunted angrily and turned to her side. A girl with a creamy complexion, big blue eyes with long eyelashes, pinkish cheeks, and plump lips welcomed me. I gasped.

"Geeze Sleepyhead, you looked like you saw a ghost", she laughed. I scowled at her.

_More like an angel_. "More like a monster" I said, smirking. Her cheeks reddened in anger and she tackled me in my bed.

"WHY YOU!"

"ROSETTE!!!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Geeze Rosette, it was just a nickname!" I teased.

Rosette Christopher, my childhood friend. Ever since their family moved next to ours when I was six, we became friends. She was very friendly and very…straightforward too. Memories of our first meeting came back to me.

=Flashback=

_I came running through our backyard just now. I came all the way out here to get away from my evil eight year old brother and his saliva loving mongrel mutt. _

_"Stupid brother", I said angrily. I sat down the grass and huddled my knees near to my chest. Tears fell from my eyes and I bowed my head until my forehead touched my knees. I didn't even notice the sounds of footsteps that were approaching me._

_Tap. Tap. TAP._

_Someone was tapping my shoulder._

_"Go away!" I shrugged the tapping finger away._

_Shake. Shake. _

_Again, someone was shaking my shoulder._

_I impatiently slapped the hand away. Geeze! Can't they leave a sulking boy alone?!_

_"HEY! THAT HURTS YOU MORON!" a girl's voice shouted. The next thing I knew, I felt a huge lump on my head._

_"WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled back at her. I looked up to see a girl about my age, with yellow orange hair that was kept in pigtail braids, with angry blue eyes and clenched fists. I gasped again. And I just stood there…Dumbfounded. At five, mature for my age, I felt what was called 'puppy love'._

_**WHAM!**_

_"OW! WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL STUPID GIRL?!" I screamed, extremely annoyed. The girl smirked at me. She folded her arms across her chest. "For yelling your lungs out on me."_

_"I wouldn't have to SHOUT at you if you didn't bother me in the first place!"_

_"Oh…I DO have a name you know"._

_"Like I would ask anyway" I rolled my eyes at her. Sheesh, what an idiot. They were right. Blondes were dumb _(A/N: No offense for the blondes out there!)

_**SMACK!**_

_"Ask and you shall receive" her smirk widened. I scowled at her. "Fine then your __**majesty**__, who the hell are you?!"_

_She raised her fist again but I dodged it easily this time. "Did you include in your request to be polite, O fistful one?"_

_"Ha-Ha. Pipsqueak" she remarked sarcastically. Pipsqueak?! I rose instantly and saw that we had an inch or two height difference. I felt so inferior. I was angry about my stupid brother before, now, I was angry about my height._

_"Fine then, name?"_

_"Rosette Christopher, you?" she smiled at me. At that moment, anger was washed away from me. I mean, how can she just forget about what happened now?! How can she just smile and NOT hate me?!_

_Though I seem to be so angry with her at that moment, full of hatred and annoyance at this pestering girl, I answered her. "I'm Chrno. Chrno Sinner."_

_And just like that, I forgot my anger._

_I forgot the reason why I was angry in the first place._

=End of Flashback=

"Oh…Now you're sleeping with your eyes open? You're still half-asleep, see?! Dummy!" Rosette poked my cheek. I just realized that I was having one of those flashbacks as I stared into space. Man, I am more than pathetic. I'm a loser.

"I'm awake. But I'd rather be asleep if you're the first thing I have to see this morning" I explained, trying to stop myself from smiling. _On the contrary, I would __**love **__to wake up early in the morning if you're the first person that I will see_.

"And why is that?" she raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"'Cause you're a monster who stomps noisily into my room every morning and wakes me up with that loud inhuman voice you have. Plus, when I open my eyes and I see your face…I think I'm still having my nightmare. It creeps me out" I pretended to shudder. _Actually, I dream of you every night._

"How mean" she pouted. Adorably, I might add.

"Eew. You're acting girly and cute! Oh my gawd!" I pretended to cover my eyes out of horror, and then slid under my blanket. I heard her curse me, I laughed at that. A few seconds later, I felt a warm hand grab my leg and then forcefully pulled me out of my blanket. We were at the edge of the bed, dangerously close to falling.

"ROSETTE!"

"PIPSQUEAK!" she exclaimed as she tickled my foot. I unexpectedly laughed out loud. She kept on tickling me until I was crying…while laughing, of course. I couldn't survive any longer. "DANG IT…ROSETTE! STOP…S-STOP...P-LEASE…" I managed to say in between gasps of laughter. She just smirked nastily at me.

Damn, she's downright evil.

"Make me" she taunted. I narrowed my eyes into slits and inwardly smirked. In one flash of a movement, I flipped her over and I grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, and then I pinned them above her head. I grinned mischievously at her startled face.

"Oh no you don't"

"Oh YES, I WILL"

"CHRNO!"

I tickled her sides unmercifully. Being her childhood friend for eleven years, I knew where her weak spots are. And **that** is definitely a humongous advantage for me, knowing her likes and dislikes.

"KU…RO…KURONO! HAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP IT!"

"Make me" I taunted her. I kept on tickling her until she too, was crying because of laughing so hard.

"Ku…Ro…No..." she giggled.

"Uh-uh Uh! Beg first"

"Pssh. Yeah right, me? The Great Rosette Christopher? Beg to pipsqueak?" she scoffed. Rosette gave me her infamous death glare (that didn't work on me since she overused that on me) and growled.

"Let. Me. Go"

Uh-oh.

Normally, when Rosette's voice dropped to hat voice dangerously, that means that she's seriously pissed about something. And that wasn't exactly good news for me.

"Chrno."

"Hm?" I stupidly asked her. Oblivious to the fact that she was practically exhaling hot air through her nose and her ears, I was too distracted thinking that she was so pretty when she was mad. Damn, what love can do to you can sometimes be a problem.

The next minute, she flipped me over. But that action caused the both of us to fall off the bed. And once we fell on the wooden floor, she fell on top of me. In short, we were in an awkward position. Me lying on my back flat on the floor, with her straddling my hip. Me blushing and her sweating. Yes, a very cliché teenage scene.

"Why you!" she screamed.

"WAIT! NO! ROSETTE! I COULD EXPLAIN---"

Before I could even finish that sentence, she pinned both of my wrists the same way I did hers. And then her hands teasingly stroked my face, traced my jaw line, and then went down my neck. I stiffened. Kami! She was so _unfair_!

She had that smug look on her face yet again.

"U-unfair. R-rosette! Y-you k-know tha-that…" I stammered, not completing my sentence. I mean, how could I when she kept on stroking my neck with her forefinger back and forth?!

My best friend leaned closer to me, so close that we were only a few centimeters away and that I could feel her hot breath on my face. I shivered. She went down to my neck and blew softly. I clenched my jaw and stiffened.

"R-rosette. Don't.

"Why should I?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

She continued her previous actions. Snuggling into the crook of my neck, she blew into my neck one too many times as well. The next thing she did surprised me.

She kissed me softly at the right side of my neck. I stiffened and a shudder rippled down to my spine. Oh my gawd, what did she just do?!

"Aah…R-rosette" I moaned. I heard that and…there was no mistaken that she heard that too. How did I know? She just abruptly stopped, as if something made her pause or distracted her.

"Ah! I'm…Uh…I'm sorry…" I said, ashamed.

Rosette just stared at me with those deep blue eyes of hers. And then she flashed me one of her heart-stopping smiles. Oh shoot, there goes my heart again, beating violently against my chest. "CHRNO! CHRNO'S A BIG PERVERT!

The familiar tingling sensation of blood rushing to my cheeks once again came back to me.

"AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU KNOW HOW I…err…FEEL WHEN IT COMES TO THAT SPOT!"

"YOU ARE! 'CAUSE YOU JUST MOANED SEXILY WHEN I KISSED THAT AREA IN YOUR NECK!"

I swear I felt my jaw drop open.

No way in hell! _Did I just hear her say 'Moan' and 'Sexily'? Oh gawds! Help me!!! _

She smirked triumphantly. Not only because of that reason, but because of another reason as well. The one that was just going to tell me. "Or is it…because you're just terribly sensitive in that area?"

My eyes widened at her revelation.

_How did she know that?!_ I blushed again. I looked away, and then I suddenly took interest in my alarm clock. Holy cow! It was 3:15 pm. I opened my mouth to tell her that I'll be on my way to see my band mates already when something **wonderful** happened.

The door slammed open, once again. And a lone figure stood there, with a hint of surprise at his poker face. Who was it? My dearest brother, Aion Sinner.

"Oh, my. Can't you at least wait until everyone is asleep? And can't you volume your voices down?" he asked us nonchalantly, inspecting our…inappropriate position.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" I retorted indignantly. He just made a face at me and turned to Rosette. "And you Miss Rosette? I knew you were aggressive, but I never imagined that you'll dominate my younger brother" he then let out a low whistle blow.

Rosette gave him a puzzled glance. "A…What? Dominate your brother?"

I groaned uncomfortably and rolled my eyes. "Rosette, don't listen to that idiot. And Aion, knock it off. Don't you have anything else better to do? Like multiply, or make pigs fly?"

"Hmm. Whatever" he said and walked away. I smoothly transferred my attention to my charming childhood friend who was still straddling my hips with an adorable confused face. Gawds, it was like, everything she did was adorable! Why?!

"Rosette", I coughed, "Uhm…Can you like…Get off me? I need to go and see my band mates. I think I'll take your advice and go and see 'em. I need to talk to them about something as well". Rosette just shrugged in return and stood up. She made up my messy bed while I muttered a "Thanks" and went over to my closet.

I was so immersed with my thoughts as I took of my shirt that I forgot that Rosette was there. That was the reason why I felt that someone threw my pillow at me. "Huh?"

"MORON! I'M A GIRL YOU KNOW?!" she blushed slightly. Now, it was _my _turn to get confused. "Why? You already saw my chest for how many years now?" I told her. She just glared at my wall as I continued to change my shirt to a simple Red and Black striped long sleeved shirt.

"Sorry about that Sette. See ya later!" I said as I pecked her cheek swiftly, an old parting tradition of ours since we were five, and ran down five blocks from my home. It was the home of my close friend, Shader; she was a girl and the drummer of my band as well.

"Hey Shader" I greeted her as I comfortably sat in one of her chairs. She acknowledged my greeting with a nod. "So! What's up Chrno?"

"Uhm…See…I have…Certain…_Problems_ with Rosette" I murmured gauchely. She grinned at me and vigorously nodded as if she understood my whole problem with that measly teensy weensy little sentence. "I understand you"

"What? How can you understand? I haven't even finished telling you the whole story yet!"

"Fine then. Tell me everything"

"Well…Sometimes, I can't look at her in the eye. When I hear her name being mentioned, or when I'm with her, my heart beats….loudly. I dream or think about her constantly, and I miss her every single second she isn't with me! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Duh?! You love her Chrno. Not like. LOVE" she happily explained. I gaped at her idiotically. But with great relief, I understood. I buried my head in my hands.

"The problem is…How will I tell her?"

Shader pondered on my question for one moment and suddenly held both of my hands. "I got it Chrno! Now I know!"

"What?!" My eyes widened with anticipation. She went closer to me and whispered it all to me animatedly. I sat there, listening quietly.

At last, I had my Confession Plan Number 1.

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: And done! Uh-oh! What could that plan be! Ahahaha! Read it and Review. I'm too damn sleepy to type anything further. So…Just wait for the next chapter. I'll finish this fic quickly so I can go back to "When HE Came".**

**Time finished: 12:25 am**

**Now Playing: Love Story-Taylor Swift:]**


	2. Chapter 2

"**More than a Friend"**

**Poshpuppy27: Ugh…Too many problems….*looks at self in the mirror* Holy cow! Damn! Look at those eye bags so deep and dark. Garr. I look like…An insomniac NERD! Gaah! Never was a pretty face in the first place. Oh well. ******** Uhm. Here's the next chapter. It's cliché and it's a song fic. Haha. Enjoy!**

**Namine- Thank you very much for reviewing! And for the praises! XD I thought they were OOC.**

**Whispering Lotus- I REALLY DO LOVE YOU!!! You…You…*cries* You move me every time. *sniffs* Thanks for the words and the inspiration! And for being my 1****st**** reviewer!**

Die-Normal (Chrno's POV)

_Die-thoughts_

"Die"-talking

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

**

* * *

**"**More than a Friend"**

**Chapter 2: Dedicated to you**

"Chrno, are you ready?" Reiko, my band mate, asked me for the umpteenth time. I scowled at him when he took a swig of my cold mineral water. "Don't be so nervous mate" he chirped happily.

_How could I not be nervous when you ask me about the damned concert once every after five minutes?! _"I said I'm fine", I snarled. He looked at me with such an injured look, I instantly regretted that. "I'm sorry...It's just that I'm all stressed out and stuff" I sighed.

"I understand you man. I know what it feels to be in love" he picked up his guitar and tuned it. My ears perked up at that particular sentence. _He…Knows? But…How? What?!_

"What? What did you just---"Reiko shrugged. He stood up and pointed at the entrance in front of us. "If I were you, I'd start relaxing and just think about the reason why I did this stuff in the first place." I looked at the place where he was pointing and realized that he was once again, correct. _Oh crap! He's right! Chill Chrno! Relax! Damn! Darn! Dang! Argh! _

"I said 'Chill man' not tear your hair and rip your head off" the guitar man chuckled. I was beginning to hate him. _Who cares if he is 2 years older than me?! Grr…_

"Just remember why you are doing it…Or _who _are you doing it for, rather"

"Hm", I absentmindedly replied. All my thoughts headed to one direction for this reason. _Rosette. Rosette Christopher. Ah…_

"Chrno!" Shader pushed me frantically. I snapped out of my dreamland and scowled at her threateningly. I forgot, she was immune to such threats. "What?!" I asked, irritated.

"'We're up!"

I gulped.

---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---

There were over a thousand people who came to that concert. We were only one of the opening bands anyway; the main attractions of this concert were "Busted", "New Found Glory", and "All Time Low". But damn, what an audience for our first live concert.

I sneaked a glance at Shader. She gave me an encouraging look and mouthed "for her". I blushed as she grinned. The crowd began to cheer.

"Hey everyone! 'Moonlight Wishes' is the name of our band, and it's our first concert so go easy on us okay?" I chuckled nervously, passing my hand through my hair. They applauded wildly. I think I heard some girls giving their numbers…Maybe that was just my imagination.

"Okay, first we'll do some cover songs! One of them was actually from the main bands that'll be performing here today. So, the first song…I'd like to dedicate it to someone. I'll describe her through this song", I sent a bright smile to my audience.

Reiko began to do his thing with his electric guitar.

_**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**_

Coincidentally, the memory from our Halloween party came to me. We were still in middle school back then, and she really **did** push me in the pool. Why? I just said she looked pretty in her costume, which was a superhero. She was dressed as a nun with guns.

_**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking' for**_

I wondered…Would she really taste bittersweet? And as I imagined on that train of thought, I blushed and looked at the sky.

_**She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her**_

Geeze…This song…It's so creepy…That's one of the reasons why I do like her. Her attitude, her stubbornness and her strength, all those are the reasons why. I remembered the time when we were 10. _  
_She made the big guy who used to bully me cry. Then she ignored me for the whole week because she was mad that I didn't tell her that someone was bullying me.

_**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined**_

This part…wasn't true…Opposite actually. She says things that'll make my day brighter. Bah.

_**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

_**Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

I paused for a moment to breathe as the song finally ended. The crowd applauded and cheered like crazy. My band mates and I looked at one another, and we smiled. _Whew! First song successful! Now, for the harder part._

"So, you guys loved it?!"

"YEAH!" they all shouted all together. I smiled broadly walked to the left side of the stage. "Wanna hear another song?!"

"YEAH!"

"Okay, then. This is the last cover song we'll be singing. It was sung by 'Busted' so all the credit goes to them. Actually, the real reason why I'm singing this is…uh…" I stammered, mentally blocked.

I heard Shader giggle and Reiko snicker. My other band mates chuckled as well. _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"This…This song…I wanted to tell it to the person I have been…Liking…for a long time…" I reddened. The audience went "Aww…"

"So, listen up okay? And this song is for…All the couples and the would-be couples there…I guess"

_**Semester's coming soon  
So I would like to mention  
I work up in my room  
Alone your always welcome  
Next week my mum's away  
So now my future's brightened  
I'd ask to have you stay  
If I wasn't so frightened.**_

I quickly scanned the massive multiples of people out there. I searched for each and every face, desperate. _Wait! There she is! _And yes, those familiar deep blue depths, which I loved so much, were twinkling with amusement and pride? I guess she was proud that her best friend was the one singing the lame cheesy songs up there.

"_I, I'm really falling for you_" I stared at her as I sang this line. She made eye contact with me and brightly smiled at me. I blushed, going from one shade to another. The crowds went wild, especially the girls.

_**I, hate what you're putting me through  
what have you done to me now?  
I just can't sleep at night  
my bed is wet don't know how  
Will someone please turn on the light?**_

_**Taking over my life  
But I don't seem to mind  
and there's no stopping you  
Taking me on a ride **_

My life has really been one heck of a roller coaster, since I met her. And that was the best damn thing that ever happened in my life. I toss and turn every night in my sleep. My dreams full of her, so much that I just can't sleep. This has got to stop! Its driving me crazy.

_**I, I'm really falling for you  
I, hate what you're putting me through  
What have you done to me now?  
I just can't sleep at night  
My bed is wet don't know how  
Will someone please turn on the light?**_

I gave my band mates a questioning 'Was-it-okay?' glance. To my surprise they all smiled at me. I felt a huge load off my chest. Making a bold move, I said to the people "Well…I just hope she heard me. She's here right now", Shader slapped me on the back and I coughed.

"Before we go, we'll sing one of our original compositions. The title is 'This isn't a Fairy Tale' Yeah yeah, we couldn't think of any title."

_**Like Cinderella**_

_**Midnight struck on me**_

_**They're nothing but childish wishes**_

_**Written in the moonlight**_

_**All those hugs and kisses**_

_**Turned into arguments and fights**_

_**Pinky promises, rainbows, and happy endings**_

_**They're nothing but childish wishes**_

_**Written in the moonlight**_

_**Hidden by the clouds**_

_**In the lonely dark night**_

_**It's nothing but a dream**_

_**Wake up to reality**_

_**Recognize that nothing is what it seems**_

_**Pixie dust and Magic words**_

_**They're all just foolishness to me**_

_**There's no 'Once upon a time'**_

_**No 'Happily Ever After'**_

'_**Cause Baby this is reality**_

_**No spells just plain dumb rhymes**_

'_**Cause Honey, this isn't a fairy tale**_

_**  
**_I ended the song perfectly this time. Our original songs were just short ones. Plus, they were all sappy and cheesy.

---***---***---***---***---

A few hours later, the concert finally ended with a beautiful fireworks show. I was sitting in the open part of the backstage, sipping a cold coke in can. I thought about the events that happened earlier, and I just couldn't believe that it all happened.

_I…Confessed to her…Well…I did my best…GAH! How will I face her later?! _I reddened at the thought. Wait a second…_What…if…She…_

_"Eew…Chrno…What were you thinking? You're my BEST FRIEND! And now you're suddenly telling me that you love me? That you're falling for me?! Eew" with that Rosette turned her heels and walked away. Literally. Her family moved to another location, we lost contact, and a few years later she was married and I wasn't. I was still in love with her. I died alone in a remote cemetery where she didn't visit my grave. _

No! No! I don't want my life to end that way! I don't want it to **be **that way! Damn! Now, I totally regret what I did. Great…Another problem… Why didn't I think of that sooner so I could've planned a solution?!

I sighed and leaned my head against the wooden posts of the stage. I looked up the sky…There were still fireworks…_If only Rosette was here to see this sight…_I imagined it and laughed softly to myself. Oh, I know she would just **love **this. She would so happy and excited that you could see a spark in her eyes. She would jump around, and I would quietly sit here, watching her.

But, of course she would be annoyed by that and complain it to my face. Then, she'd pull my hand and tell me how could I not be excited and happy watching fireworks like her. Afterwards, Rosette would jump up and down; pointing to each and every colorful fireworks she sees and remark that they're really pretty.

I'd say it was beautiful too. But I wasn't watching the fireworks, I was looking at her.

I blushed at that scenario. Hearing footsteps, I jerked my head towards the opened door where a very familiar sunny blonde haired girl rushed in and straight to my chest.

"Oof!" I gripped the can of coke tightly, fearing that it might fall and spill anywhere.

"Ooh!!! Chrno! You were great! Really great!" said girl squealed in delight. She raised her head and stared at my eyes. I watched hers too, they were sparkling beautifully.

"Well…Err…Thanks, I guess" I scratched my head, embarrassed. She let go of me and stood up. Rosette grinned at me and I swear…My heart pumped violently, it felt like it wanted to leap out of my chest. Blood rushed to my cheeks as my ears heated up.

I felt kind of…light headed…

I pressed my drink against my forehead, hoping that somehow my whole body might cool and calm down.

"Really Chrno! You rocked out there! The crowds went berserk! You guys really really have the potential you know" she said in a still excited voice. _When did she not get excited anyway? _I chuckled silently.

"Nah…My band mates were something with their instruments though"

"Riiiiggghhhtt", Rosette rolled her eyes. "What about you? Think the girls out there didn't fall in love with your voice?" she raised a delicate eyebrow. I reddened more.

"N-no…I must have sounded horrible…" I glided the cold can towards my cheek this time.

"Sure, sure. You sound **so** horrible that the majority of the female species were yelling out their email addresses and their phone numbers" she shook her head. _Was it my imagination or did I hear slight jealousy in her voice? _

"Wow…So the phone numbers weren't my imagination…" I whispered, suddenly afraid.

"Huh, you must have loved it"

"NO! I DIDN'T!" I defended myself. What was with the whole atmosphere change? She looked at me with accusing eyes.

"I was kind of surprised when I saw you out there today. You never told me that you'd come" I told her, trying to turn the tables.

"Well, you never mentioned that your concert was today" she argued back. Ouch! She was right, I only told her that we were performing, but I never told her the date. I sighed, defeated. "You win, I'm sorry. But I was kind of happy when you came though"

"Really now? I thought I'd ruin your secret plan" she sounded surprised. My ear's perked up at her answer. "Plans?" I gave her a confused glance.

"You confessed to someone today right? And you even haven't told me about her! Meanie!" she pinched my cheeks so hard. When she let go, I rubbed my sore cheeks.

Rosette turned her back to me and stared at the sky. "Look! They're still shooting fireworks!" she pointed. I was half disappointed and half thankful. She knew I was confessing but she didn't know who. And now…My imagination was somewhat coming true.

"Come on Chrno! Why the long face! Come on, just watch the fireworks and you'll be happy!" she pulled me up. And we were watching the fireworks, while she was holding my hand. I frowned and clutched her hand tightly.

"Rosette?"

"Hm?" her head slightly turned to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Those songs…today…"

"Yeah?" I got her full attention now. "What about it Chrno?"

"Well…They were…kind of…"

"Spit it out Chrno!"

"Dedicated to you…"

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: At last! Finished! I'm sorry for not updating…this long. I was starting a new fanfic. KWMS (Kaichou wa Maid-sama!) x Special A Cross-over. If you do not know KWMS, I suggest you READ it. It's totally great! And I was continuing 'When HE Came' too. Plus, I was a bit…Lonely. ******

**Songs:**

**Just the Girl – Click Five (Is the title correct? Psh, whatever)**

**Falling for you- Busted**

**Now Playing: Strong Baby- Big Bang XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"**More than a Friend"**

**Poshpuppy27: Thank you very much to all those who reviewed! I was a bit disappointed though, every one of you asked me if this was the ending…Or you **_**assumed**_** that it was the ending. I already explained it in the first chappie, though. Oh well. That's that. I like this Chapter! Enjoy~**

Die-normal and stuff…Changed it. It's hard.

"Die"-talking

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.**

**

* * *

**"**More than a Friend"**

**Chapter 3: Shader's Back-up Plans (Plans B and C)**

It was my fault.

My _entire _fault.

I sat in my chair dejectedly. It was a blue Monday for me. It was _supposed _to be a great Monday, with the concert that just happened last Saturday. I spent Sunday sulking at my house and at Shader's house---drinking coffee milk.

"Chrno?" a familiar voice say. "Leave me alooooone", I whined like a baby. I laid my head down my armchair with my arms hanging at my sides energetic-less. "CHRNO!" someone shouted in my ear. I looked up lazily; ready to glower at the person I was planning to avoid until I get over her. But those big blue eyes are just simply irresistible. Kami-sama! She's so unfair!

"Yes?" I sighed. She pouted, visibly disturbed. I sat up, properly this time. "Yes, Ms. Christopher? How may I help you?" I exhaled wearily.

"You've been down ever since the concert".

"Have I? Oh, I didn't notice that at all. Thanks for noticing" I said sarcastically. "Geez, no need to get all sour" Rosette scowled. I sighed dejectedly again. "I'm sorry"

"Was it because of something I said?" she asked. I looked at her with poignant eyes.

It all came back to me again.

=Flashback (Ending of Chappie 1) =

_Rosette stared at me as if I grew another head._

_"Uh…" I said, trying to break the atmosphere. Then she comprehended what I just said. Her expression turned into a sarcastic one. _

_"Oh, to me then?" she asked, to make sure. I nodded. Uh-oh, something doesn't feel right. _

_"Gee, so I was the girl you were looking for? You really made me laugh back there. I pushed you into the pool last school reunion right?"_

_"Yeah", I smiled. A little bit comfortable already. "Wah, I felt so nostalgic when you sang that back there…" she stared at the sky, smiling at the memories._

_"Yeah"_

_"But…" she narrowed her slits and looked at me. "That wasn't funny Chrno."_

_"Yeah---wait what?" I said, confusion plainly written on my face. She made a disappointed sound and scanned me with disapproving eyes._

_"I said it wasn't funny Chrno. When you looked at me in the crowd while saying 'I'm really falling for you', maybe you thought I was MARY didn't you?"_

_"WHAT?! I DON'T LIKE MARY ANYMORE!"_

_"SHUT UP! AND YOU WERE PLANNING TO KEEP IT A SECRET FROM ME CHRNO! YOU PLANNED ON CONFESSING TO HER THAT TIME DIDN'T YOU?!"_

_I just looked at her—speechless._

_"SEE?! I WAS RIGHT! YOU! You…still like her don't you?" she pushed that thought towards me. I shook my head absentmindedly. No, no…She was wrong…Mary Magdalene was a girl I used to like, because she resembled Rosette though with an opposite attitude…She moved away when we were twelve._

_"Besides…You falling for me is impossible. It's not even funny"_

=End of Flashback=

I closed my eyes and exhaled depressingly. "No…No…It's not your fault…I was the one who made a mistake anyway…" Rosette was still skeptical. "Are you angry since I found out that you still liked Mary?" she sounded hopeful. It made my heart go **CRACK!**

"No Rosette", I opened my eyes. "I told you a thousand times…I don't like Mary anymore…I only liked Mary because she reminded me of you" I sighed, not caring if she found what I said extremely disturbing. To hell with all of it. But stubborn Rosette remained unfazed.

"Ask anyone in here." I told her. Rosette startled me by saying "Don't give me any of that 'I like you' crap. And I won't ask anyone here anymore, they've been saying the same thing" and walked away.

"Gawd! Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?!" I screamed. Eric, the guy seated next to me, chuckled. "Well, that's Rosette Christopher for you"

**--**--**--**--**--**--**

At lunch time, I tapped my foot impatiently. I was at the rooftop, waiting for Shader to arrive. She said she was going to help me do something exciting in my boring life. Well, I couldn't blame her.

At last, the door opened.

"Chrno! Oh, sorry I was late. I was still entertaining your idiotic brother" she explained. Shader belonged to my brother's group, 'Sinners'. I rolled my eyes. "I told him to do something with his life."

"I told him to go and make his hair look pretty" she grinned. I chuckled. We sat at one corner and I drank in my juice box. Giving her an eager but curious glance, she laughed. "Wait a minute Chrno. I had written it all down." She reached for her pocket and gave me a piece of folded paper.

What I read in the now unfolded paper made my eyes ten times bigger.

"SHADER! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I waved the piece of junk---I mean paper in front of her. She rolled her eyes at me and waved it off. "Relax Chrno; they're not that dangerous you know. It's not as if you'll threaten Rosette to like you or kidnap her or something. You should even be thankful to me because I'm _helping _you. Remember?"

I sighed again. How many times did I sigh this day? I lost count. She was right, she was helping me and here was I criticizing her master minded plan. "You're right as usual. Thank you and I'm sorry for judging your plan."

She grinned at me happily---too happy, for my liking. Shader has been my friend for how many years now. Since I was eight, I suppose. When Aion and his pretty dress was in the fourth grade, Shader had joined his group right then and there. She resembles a cat, with her foxy grin and her playful attitude. She likes to say 'Meow' and 'Nya~' too.

Sometimes, I think that she was born a half-cat and half-human. A catman or a Catwoman?

"Earth to Chrno! Earth to Chrno!" she waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality and looked at her. "Chrno, forgive me if I said this…But…You're drooling." I blushed and wiped my mouth, there it was…Saliva. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye suspiciously. "You were just thinking how I look so much like a Cat huh? And that I was actually Catwoman?"

"Stupid alien half-cat mind reader…"I muttered. She ignored me by sticking her tongue out then changed her mood completely. Her eyes glistened and sparkled as if something exciting was about to happen. All she needed were twitching ears and an over-excited wagging cat tail.

I gazed at her wearily. I don't feel anything good in her plans.

"Let's do it Chrno…Shader's plan B."

**---**---**---**---**---**

**NEXT DAY**

**SHADER'S PLAN B**

**HALLWAY--- 6:34 AM**

I walked with Rosette in school as usual. But 'Operation: Secret Admirer' also known as 'Shader's Plan B' already took place. I was really nervous about this, so I kept quiet. Me being nervous and depressed and hopeful at the same time is enough reason to lose my sanity. As if any of it is left.

This was it. The last straw. My last hope.

"Wow, Chrno. You look horrible" remarked Rosette while we were walking towards our lockers in the hallway. We arrived in our destination and I also got my things, since hers was next to mine. "Thanks for the compliment, Rosette" I mumbled. She gave me a puzzled glance.

"Compliment? It was an insult, idiot!" she smacked me in the head, as usual. No day of mine was complete unless it began and ended with Rosette smacking me in the head. I winced from the pain but I still kept quiet. She eyed me suspiciously. "Weird."

The blonde quieted down and I even grew more nervous, so impulsively, I asked her about something that randomly popped into my insane head. "So, how's Joshua doing?" Joshua Christopher was Rosette's younger brother. Her opposite and her twin, though Joshua had a lighter shade of hair and eyes, plus he was a person whom you assume was gentle and friendly---unlike Rosette.

"Oh! Him?! Ugh! He's so secretive and so…something like a teenager in love! I caught him staring dreamily at Azmaria's photo! And he's so shy and so defensive! Not to mention emotional! Do guys act that way when they're in love?!" she rampaged.

_We all do_, I answered her silently.

You see, Joshua was in a relationship right now. With Azmaria Hendric, a sweet and shy albino girl, the twins' life turned upside down. Secretly, I knew that Rosette was somewhat jealous. I don't know if it's because of the attention Joshua's giving Azmaria or being in love.

"But I guess its okay since he's happy" Rosette finally got her combination after five tries and opened her locker. Damn, this is another reason why I liked (or loved) Rosette, she was so selfless. Behind that tough exterior, she was so kind and gentle.

A piece of paper fell from one of her notebooks. I stiffened. "What's this?" Rosette picked the mysterious pink paper up.

_Thinking of you is an easy thing to do_

_But the hardest part is how to say 'I LOVE YOU'_

Confusion was written all over her face. "Who could've sent this?" she asked giving the paper to me without any hesitation. She trusts too easily. What if another guy sent this?! Didn't she know that I might possibly be angry?!

"I---I don't know" I shrugged with furrowed brows. "Come on Rosette, we might be late for class." The first bell rang already, so I grabbed her hand and dragged her along with me.

**---**---**---**---**---**---**---**

Fourth period for the morning class was Chemistry, which I shared with Rosette. We all headed towards the Chemistry lab and sat in our seats. I already went in, sat down, and saved a seat for Rosette like I usually do. Rosette came in a bit late, with a pale face.

"Rosette, what's wrong?!" I asked, worried. She gave me a violet paper wordlessly.

_There's this question that's hard to miss_

_If I have feelings for you_

_Do you feel the same way for me too?_

The same guy huh…I observed Rosette, she was still pale. I touched her hand and it was trembling. "Rosette?" She just bowed her head and held my hand tightly. Upon opening her book, yet another piece of paper, green this time, fell down the table. Rosette gave me such an alarming look that I instinctively told her to calm down and let me read it this time.

Unfortunately, our Chemistry teacher, Professor Dumblehead, snatched the piece of paper away and glared at me. "Well, well, Mr. Sinner, what do we have here?"

"I suggest you read it _yourself_ Mr. Sinner" he raised an arrogant eyebrow. Rosette's eyes widened in surprise and the rest of the class kept quiet and stared at me. Oh, I don't like it one bit. Professor Dumbhead---I mean Dumblehead handed out the troublesome piece to me. I got it from him slowly. The class held its breath, even Rosette's too. I inhaled deeply and began to read.

_I tried everything to make you notice me….Look at me…To make you LIKE me._

_But with just one smile of yours_

_You make my heart skip a beat_

_That is so unfair!_

"Aww…" the girls said. I blushed. Even Professor Dunghead looked pleased. He made a gesture that said 'Go on'. I didn't even dare to make eye contact with Rosette.

_When I talk to you, I stammer incoherent gibberish words_

_Just to try to tell you…Or at least hint you my feelings…_

_But with just one simple 'Hi' of yours_

_My mind went blank_

"Chrno! Man! A beautiful Man's romance!" one of the guys shouted as he cried. The other guys cried too. The girls all went in love-love mode. They knew who the writer was. The whole school knew who I liked since Rosette transferred here.

The heat reached to my ears downwards the nape of my neck and my hands. They all clapped at me but when I gathered enough courage to face Rosette, she was gone. Where did she go?

**---**---**---**---**---**

At lunch time, Rosette didn't eat. I found her in the rooftop of our school, gazing at the sky with a serious look on her face. I sat with her there, with no words willing to share or to comfort. I was _that _pathetic. She stared at me, I stared back. I smiled at her. She frowned.

Last period is History Class with Professor Remington. Guardian of the Christopher twins before they were handed over to their lost now found parents. Rosette was back to her usual self, to my surprise and relief. She was chattering rather animatedly about the weird letters she'd been receiving and her odd suspicions about who sent them.

Funny thing was, she didn't include me in those suspicions.

Eric, my seatmate went in and handed over something to Rosette. I was shocked because…Never mind. Let's just say that didn't go in my plans. It was a yellow paper this time. I peeked over Rosette's shoulder while she was reading it.

_Roses are red, Violets are blue_

_You are sweet and I love you_

"Here, it came with this" added Eric, handing Rosette a pinkish rose with hints of light blue. I was fresh…and very rare. I glared at the rose offendingly. While Rosette played with its petals, lost in thought, I was thinking about that poem.

And I knew who the felon was.

**---***---***---***---***---***

**NEXT DAY**

**3:38 PM---HALLWAY**

**SHADER'S PLAN C (LAST ACTION)**

It failed.

_All _of it failed.

I sat down disconsolately in one of the pavement stones found in the hallway. I removed the stupid leather jacket and spat the tooth pick out. I scruffled my gel-styled hair and threw the large ray-ban shades away. It was _so _stupid. But I was more stupid because I had agreed to Shader's stupid plan.

Her plan was to act tough, since she _believed_ that Rosette's ideal guy was tough guys, since she was a tough one herself. So I acted like John Travolta in one of his early movies, _Grease_, a musical. I looked weird, but I did it anyway. She also told me to say sweet stuff and cool things.

Me, being a dork, told her stuff like "Hey sugar, do you have a name or can I call you mine?" and "I must be in heaven, cause there's no way there'd be an angel here on earth" and stuff like "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I pass by you again?" even "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together"

At one point I told her "Baby did you fart? Cause you blew me away!" and did that 'Tsk. Tsk' thing followed by the gun hand gestures. If you get what I mean, I even _wiggled _my eyebrows at her!

Her reaction? Either she'd smack me on the face or ignore me.

Someone whistled at me. I jerked my head and saw Mephisto. Kami-sama knows why his parents named him after a demon. And the second in command to boot. He was a popular ladies man and an infamous bully slash delinquent. For me, the name really fits.

"Yoh Chrno! You're that blonde's boy right?" he hollered at me, cracking his knuckle bones. I was in no mood for this. "Boy? No, I'm not her boyfriend---just a friend"

"Oh. Then I should beat her up directly for beating one of my boys up huh?" he thought and pretended to look for Rosette. Now, I grew angry. Steaming mad, actually. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them told me there was smoke coming out from my ears.

I growled at him threateningly. "Oh, what? Pretty boy got mad?" he scoffed. I tried to reason with myself to not hurt him. But he kept on pushing me. "I even heard them that she turned you down after confessing twice to her. Kind of desperately persistent, aren't you?"

He pushed the wrong button. Don't add gas to the fire they say…Or something close to that. Whatever!

I lunged at him and punched him hard in the nose. It made a cracking sound and blood was oozing forth from his nose. He flipped me, dominating because of his size and elbowed my ribs. I winced in pain. I kicked him in the shin and grabbed a fistful of his hair and rolled us over. Before I knew it, there was a crowd circling us, chanting and betting on us. It was revolting. The monsters.

He bit me in the arm so I punched him in the mouth. I saw some teeth fly and more blood. I stood up, wincing and dizzy. He stood up too and prepared his fighting stance. He attacked me this time but I dodged and tripped him over with my leg. I trapped him by straddling and crushing his chest with both of my legs wrapped around. He bit and clawed my legs. I poked his eyes.

He grabbed my legs and threw me to the lockers where I hit my head strongly. My vision was affected, making everything blurry and dizzy. Mephisto took this opportunity and strangled me. I still fought back, spitting into his face. He made a disgusted sound and kicked my stomach. I kicked his face in return. I kicked and punched him repeatedly until he bled on top of me.

Suddenly, a pair of arms separated him from me and our fight was stopped. I squinted my eyes to see who saved me and interrupted me while I was venturing my stress and my bottled anger to this unlucky guy.

Disappointed angry blue eyes.

Oh my god, Rosette.

How was I going to explain this to her?! She was mad at me enough for my actions this morning, and now…

"Chrno! Stop! What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted. The crowds' eyes on us, I hate them so much. "CHRNO! ANSWER ME!"

I spitted out some blood and she released me, backing away. "I only did it…because he told me…he'd beat you up!" I slurred, my tongue heavy with some blood. She only grew angrier by what I said.

"YOU THINK I COULDN'T TALKE CARE OF MYSELF?!"  
"Of course I know you can! But that---"

"That wasn't any of your business Chrno" she spat coldly. Rosette gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"IT WAS! I HAD A DAMN RIGHT TO DO IT!"

"AND WHAT IS THAT?!"

"YOU'RE A GIRL ROSETTE! I'M A GUY! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT GIRLS!"

Oooh. Wrong answer.

"ASSHOLE! JERK!"

"Thank you very much" I mock bowed her sarcastically. She glared at me so spitefully that it would've made me flinch if I wasn't this adrenaline-pumped angry teenage guy.

"I PROTECTED YOU REMEMBER?! IS THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU'VE GOT?! BECAUSE I WON'T FORGIVE YOU AT ALL"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LIKEYOU DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT!"

Everyone gasped and fell silent. Rosette too.

"I' m so tired of repeating it to you and proving it to you! I LIKE YOU! OKAY?!" I exclaimed, Mephisto was right, I was this desperate. That must've hit my last button.

A few moments of silence have passed, and everyone held their breaths.

Rosette shook her head so frustratingly, it broke my heart.

"I don't even know who you are anymore Chrno…" she muttered. "Stop toying with me" she angrily said.

"I hate you…I hate you so much Chrno Sinner" she whispered so hatingly that it can burn me alive. She turned her heels and walked away.

I fell on my knees and was dumbfounded. There were no words for what I feel right now. Not ever. I just made the biggest mistake of my life. Everybody pitied me. Even the bloodied Mephisto laying down on the floor.

"I'm so sorry man…" he whispered.

I…I don't know what to do…..

I….don't know anything anymore…

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: Aww…Poor Chrno…Lol. I understand what Rosette feels. It can be quite confusing and surprising when you found out that your childhood best friend likes you right? But for me…Confessions are a very selfish thing…:)) Sorry if this was long…Review please!**

**--Not in the mood to share anything--**


	4. Chapter 4

"**More than a Friend"**

**Poshpuppy27: Woohoo! Last chappie! Actually, I dreamed of this some nights before and it stuck in my head. :)) Oh whatever! I'm planning to write a sequel, a bit more…serious and dramatic. I want to test my skills and improve them…Should I? Maybe not. Whatever.**

**Special thanks to Namine Chi and Whispering Lotus, you guys are the bestest of the best and the greatest of all the greatest great. And to those who reviewed too! XD Love ya guys!**

Die-normal and stuff…Changed it. It's hard.

"Die"-talking

**Disclaimer: I 'disclaim' owning Chrno Crusade. **

"**More than a Friend"**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: FINALLY!**

I slammed the door quietly and slipped under my blanket. Lazily, I placed my headset on and some random CD in my Discman. And yes, I'm archaic. Old-fashioned. Uncool. Loser. That's what I am, and there's nothing else you could do about it so deal with it.

If you're currently wondering where I was or what am I doing, I'm at home. Suspended for three days for fighting Mephisto. Today is my third day at home, and after the suspension I'm still grounded for two days.

I groaned as I remembered my mother's image when my parents were both called in for a conference by the principal.

_'Oh…Dear god, what ever is the matter with that boy?' she sobbed. My father pathetically rubbed her back and soothed her. 'They're all in that age honey'._

_'He…was always…a good little boy...My baby' she cried. 'Do you think…It's because of…?'_

_Father pursued his lips and sighed. 'Yes, honey. But it wasn't her fault either. Remember that all knots will be untangled at the end. It's their problem and we adults shouldn't meddle with it.'_

Ah, how sensible my father was.

When music filled my ears, I made a face at the song I was listening to.

_And now I concede on the line of this fifteenth song_

_Of melancholy, of melancholy_

_And now I will admit in this fourth line_

_That I love you, that I love you_

I was so tempted to push the little arrow that will make this song stop…I have the power to do it…But somehow I just…_**can't**_.

_I don't care what they say_

_I don't care what they do_

_Because tonight, I'll leave my fears behind_

_Because tonight, I'll be right at your side_

Before I knew it, tears somehow made their way back to my eyes once more. Even though I hate this song…It was meaningful and sad to say, it fitted me…In every way…So I listened more, letting my tears flow freely. Kami-sama was I pathetic.

_And in this next line,_

_I'll say it all over again_

_That I love you, that I love you_

Wow…What the hell…This song is…hitting all the right spots…

_Lie down right next to me_

_Lie down right next to me_

_And I'll never let go, never let go_

I listened all the way, till the ending. But the last lines really caught my attention. Funny, the song is kind of speaking directly to me.

_Still I see the tears from your eyes_

_Maybe I'm just not the one for you_

It was 3 in the afternoon, but I wanted to sleep already. Since that 'incident', I wasn't able to sleep or to get rest that well. Actually, I didn't sleep at all. Damn, am I going to be an emo?! Hell!

Sobbing and hiccupping, I grabbed my pillow and clutched it harder. My eyes were already closed, and I was damn sleepy so why couldn't I sleep?! Do I have insomnia or a sleeping disorder? Damn it…I'm tired of this all…

I'm sick and tired being like this.

***---***---***---***---***

Somebody was knocking at my door.

"Chrno! Oi!" grunted by the same person who was knocking loudly. Damn, was my head aching! Plus with all that knocking, it was like hammering the pain which equaled to _more_ pain. Groaning, I turned over and ducked under my pillow.

"Damn it little brother, open the door!"

Glaring at my boring door didn't help. So I sighed and opened the door. "What now Aion?"

"Have some respect for me, I am older than you by two years", he smirked. If he came here to mock me and point his finger to me about my current, not to mention wasted, state…He won't come out alive---or with an unscathed face.

"Fine then. What is it that you want oh my dear big brother?" I scowled at him. The smirk disappeared, to be replaced by a rare frown. Though Aion gets on my nerves and wished I was born into another family not connected to him at all, his frown made me feel worried and uneasy.

"Chrno" he said in a gentle voice. What was coming next was predictable, but it only boiled my anger more. He _pitied _me, and I feel very low. So taking a step ahead of him I stomped around my room and kicked some stuff.

"Dinner's ready."

I snorted bitterly. "Are you really effin' with me Aion? Huh? 'Dinner's ready'. TO HELL WITH DINNER! You know I won't go down there and eat with you and make pretty little conversations with mom and dad!"

He sighed. "I knew this would be hard…" he muttered. I smiled at him nastily.

"I know what you're going to say anyway. You _pity _your little brother huh?! Plus, it wouldn't be interesting to toy with me anymore when I'm in this state, right? It would only aggravate you more. I know you're just going to give me useless advices and give me that pitying look. But I DON'T NEED ANY DAMN PITY OKAY?! NOW BACK OFF!"

He glowered at me and I don't care. Something was building inside of me again. "When have you been a brother anyway huh?! When have you been when I effin' needed you most! You useless arrogant bastard!" I kicked one of my chairs there and it toppled down, hitting my cascade of books thus creating a noise.

"What's going on up there? Aion? Chrno?" came in my mother's frantic shaky voice. Neither of us bothered to answer her. Wow. What great sons are we! After a few moments of the painful silence and frightening glares, Aion gave up and sighed.

He rubbed his temples and garbled some things. Aion exhaled and picked the fallen chair up.

"I knew when it comes to problems…It would be too much of a trouble for you, since you're goody-two shoes…" he grumbled. Aion took one good look at me, scanning me from head to toe.

"You know…You shouldn't waste your whole life on sulking about her. There are many fishes in the ocean Chrno. Who knows? You might meet someone even better. Plus, if the cards didn't match…Then accept it. For both of your sakes" he began. My eyes widened at what he was saying. Is this really Aion Sinner?!

"Life's too short to be wasting it on negativity Chrno. As time passes by, wounds will heal…Sins forgiven and incidents forgotten…What I'm saying is…You have to move on Chrno" he whispered the last part and closed the door. My knees gave me away.

For the first time, he was right. Aion was helping me…But I brushed him off.

***---***---***---***---***---***

I can't…I can't do this anymore…

Still…I can't ..._do_ this absurd thing either.

I stared at the bathroom floor, with the shower open, running down my already wetted hair. I was currently sitting in the bath tub, with my knees huddled to my chest, my teeth chattering from the cold, and with my wrist held out while my other hand was holding the razor sharp blade.

Just as I thought…I can't…I won't…What drove me to this thought anyway?! Am I mad?!

If that was the case, then my life would probably just be easier. But unfortunately, I wasn't. So boo-hoo for me. I shivered. Shaking my head to concentrate, I pressed the blade further to my skin.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. This is making me nervous.

….1…

….2….

……………….3……

"OW!" I yelled as I opened my eyes in alarm. Grimacing at the pain and sight of blood, I wasn't satisfied to see a long gash in my wrist---horrified rather. Trembling. I was trembling.

What a pathetic person I am! Aion was right…Am I going to take my own life just because of Ro…_her_? What about my family? My friends? My future? What about me?

Thank God the slash didn't hit any of my vital points or important things like that! But still…the pain lingered. Stopping at that thought, which pain? The physical one? Or the one I felt in my heart? Tears. There were tears again.

Somehow, I managed to turn the shower off, but I never did leave that bath tub. I wept and trembled and sobbed till I was sleepy.

Ignoring the pain, I went to sleep---dreamless.

**---**---**---**---**---**---**--**

Yesterday was the last day of my suspension but still, I didn't go to school. My parents or my brother didn't bother asking me or nagging me to go either, they understood. And somehow, I was really thankful for that. I quickly bandaged my wrist and wore a black long-sleeved shirt with alien and spaceships designs on it.

Mother brought breakfast up to my room, as usual. I was also in solitary confinement. I wasn't allowed to leave my room for a week. And that's fine with me. I was a bit disappointed though, didn't they take in consideration that I might perhaps, kill myself? I chuckled darkly.

"Mom, I'm sorry for the way I acted for the past few days…" I uttered, not looking at her. I could feel her gaze on me and so I focused on eating my breakfast.

"Its alright Chrno dear…Your father and I…understand…But we were just quite shocked…So…You can rest up all you want, you can even go back to school next week if you want to…We just want you to be alright…That's all…" her voice cracked at the last part and hugged me. I hugged her back, repenting.

Afterwards, she left me and proceeded downstairs. She carried the breakfast tray with her.

"This is it", I told myself. I plopped down my bed and scanned a magazine. I've been thinking about it all night. Since I heard the song, and the surprising advice Aion gave me. This is going to be hard, I know. But Aion's right… (The fact that Aion was right makes this even creepier), I have to move on…And I will…Just give me some time…

**---**---**---**---**---**

"W-what?" I yawned. Glancing at my clock, it was already past 9 pm! How long was I knocked out then?! I remembered about…my decision…reading a magazine…then I felt asleep. I laughed at myself; it feels good…To be able to be laughing again. After this…I'll start from scratch again…In time, wounds will be healed.

Sighing, I got out of bed and towards my mini-refrigerator. I grabbed four cans of root beer and one can of light beer. I know this was pretty unusual and stupid, but guys get drunk purposely when they're dumped right? Or in my case…Rejected.

After noiselessly opening my window, I glanced at my left then at my right---good, they're all asleep. With some difficulty, I managed to climb up our roof after throwing the cans and the blanket. The reason why I climbed here with some difficulty is because Rosette's window is directly across mine. Great right? Well yeah, before.

Covering my shoulders with the blanket I got, I began to drink with one root beer. Sitting here, drinking beer, thinking and sulking…Somehow, it felt right. After brooding some things over, I came to the conclusion that maybe…Rosette wasn't playing dense…That she really rejected me from the first time by covering it with nice and confusing words…

But…I insisted and continued. I think she even got scared when I sent her those love letters. Again, I was rejected. One way or another, her rejections left a more bitter taste in my heart. Shaking my head while chuckling, I opened another can again.

I was about to take a huge gulp when I heard some noise beside me. Putting the cold beverage down, I stealthily moved to the edge of our roof and peeked at the source of the noise. An intruder? A robber? Or just some cat?

What I saw made me gasp and nearly sucked all the breath inside of me.

-----

"Rosette?"

A creamy complexioned hand appeared to be holding on the edge of the roof. I glanced down and saw a very familiar blonde haired girl…So familiar that it sent the piercing feeling back to me again.

"Don't just look at me idiot! Help me!" she puffed out an air of annoyance. Frowning at her, I reached for her hand though a bit hesitant. After pulling her up she sat next to me and grinned. She just smiled at me as if nothing serious was happening. I was a bit annoyed at that and the fact that I find her so charming when she does that.

"Chrno! What are you drinking?!" she exclaimed, popped eyes staring at the cans. I rolled my eyes and continued drinking.

"Geeze Rosette, they're just root beers…And a light beer…No need to be frantically surprised about it" I told her moodily. She studied me and the cans. After pondering on some thought in a moment, she pursued her lips.

"It's just…so unusual for me to see you like this."

I said nothing after that. She continued to frown and to watch me. Deciding on some thing, her mood seemed to lighten a bit. "Then can I have one?"

Pushing a can towards her, I opened a new can. "Help yourself then."

She hugged her knees and took a drink, keeping her beautiful but sad eyes down. This time, it was my turn to take a peek at her. Under the moonlight, she was…dazzling. She looked like the goddess of the sun at night, the moon's radiance emphasized her blue eyes and her hair, and it also highlighted her skin color.

And that image was forever etched into my memory.

"Chrno…" she began in a soft voice. I stiffened. "Come back to school", she pleaded. Those four words…held so much meaning and emotion…And yet…I…

"I...I can't" I croaked out. She jerked her head towards me fiercely. "And care to explain why?"

"I just can't…yet."

"Yet?" she raised a quizzical brow. I nodded, hoping that she'd be satisfied with my answer and drop the subject. "Why?" she pressed on. Burying my face in my hands, I sighed exasperated. "Chrno."

Racking my brain for some lame excuse, I found nothing and just told her a white lie. "So that I may recover."

"Recover from what?"

She _still_ didn't understand. It's getting so annoying! "Don't play dumb with me Rosette, you know what I mean." Rosette tilted her head and scowled in annoyance. Her face said 'I'm freakin'ly irritated because I'm confused but you know what I don't know so tell me!'

So, like an idiot….I humored her for the last time.

"I like you" I said confidently. She changed her face at an alarmingly fast pace. Rosette smiled widely and said "Yeah, I like you too". I couldn't believe my ears and beamed at her.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend".

"Is that what this is all about?" she added accusingly.

With those words, my world crumbled. Why did I hope anyway? I laughed bitterly at that thought. My blonde angel scooted closer to me and asked "Why are you laughing?"

This is it…I'll tell her everything and after this…It's back to the drawing board again. Hesitantly, I reached out and grabbed her hand. And to my relief, she didn't flinch or take her hand back out of disgust or something. Instead, she gave me a soft squeeze.

"Well…Okay then. You see Rosette…" I began.

"Ever since the time when you found me crying when we were six, I liked you…Like like-like", I chuckled, "I mean…I had a huge crush on you". From the corner of my eye, Rosette blushed but she kept quiet. I continued. "Then as days passed…Months, even years…That simple crush developed into love."

"And soon my friends…Our families…Heck even the whole school knew what I felt for you, and they cheered me on. But I kept mum about it, since I was afraid of destroying our friendship. Unfortunately, I became aware of what I was feeling and I just…couldn't handle the pressure and the stress when we're together" I shamefacedly confessed, averting my gaze at the empty root beer can I was holding.

"So, I went to Shader and asked for advice. She told me it was time for me to tell it to you, and she said that I have to risk our friendship if I actually want a better life. So I did, since the concert up to the fight with Mephisto---up until the confession I made awhile ago."

Finishing my story, we both lapsed into an awkward silence. She was still sitting very closely next to me, so that was a good sign, and she was fidgeting while touching the top of the can---a bad sign.

I was so busy imagining what possible futures might be there ahead of me when Rosette suddenly decided to break the deafening silence.

"Anything else?"

"Oh yeah. I'll rephrase what I said back there. I love you Rosette" I casually admitted. Her ocean blue eyes widened at me as what a scared child would do. But I just shrugged it off and gave her a small smile.

The silence came between us again.

To be honest…I don't really care what answer she will give me. I have two very intelligible answer: One, the idea of her saying a 'yes' is like saying Aion is a gay and Two, I just hope we'll still be friends after this. Forgive and forget right? To err is human and to forgive is divine and all that crap.

"But…why?" I rolled my eyes at her question.

"I have a million reasons Rosette. But for now, I'll just answer 'because I just did'."

To my surprise, her grip in my hand just tightened and she whispered "Ah, it all makes sense now." Which I presumed, wasn't for my sensitive ears.

Peeking at me from under her lashes she murmured softly the words I've been anticipating to hear.

"I love you too, Chrno."

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: And we're done! Crappy ending, I know. No kisses, no limes, no sappy cheesy dramatic anything…But I just like it like that. I really was supposed to add another scene or two, but this ending was just alright. It's up to your imagination to figure out what'll happen afterwards.**

**Time end: 1:20 AM.**

**SONG: BROKEN SONNET---HALE (One of my all-time fave songs! Must listen!!!XD)**

**Thought for the day:"I hate people who break their promises and go in and out of my life like they do in public rest rooms."**

**NOTE: After this, I think I'll update 'When HE Came" with two more chapters, a chapter for "Just a Coincidence", and the second chapter of "Those Lips". So I'll be pretty busy these past few days.**

**Thanks for reading and do review! Or else I'll make Barney go to your house and annoy you to death. *Evil laugh***


End file.
